


Rotten Love

by Iambored_s0much



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), And besides I'm 15, Because I ain't ready to write that yet, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Btw THERE WILL BE DEATH, But maybeeeeeee, But please do enjoy, Dadza am I right, Dream and Tubbo are silings pog, George is single L, Help, Hope you guys will enjoy the story, I don't know just see where it goes, I have been wanting a zombie apocalypes au sooo bad, I have no idea what they even do in you know THAT, I'm not really sure, Just to clear it up, Like kissing, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Polyamorous relationship pog, The bottom tag is just to indicate who will bottom in bed, The relationship tags really took a long time, There are different types of zombies, There will be sexual contents, They're all a badass, This is just an impulsive action of mine so I apologize for the shitty writing, TommyInnit and Tubbo are strictly platonic, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Top Wilbur Soot, What they're personality will be, Zombie Apocalypse, but not a full blown smut, i think, that is in no way to insinuate (if that's the right word), wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambored_s0much/pseuds/Iambored_s0much
Summary: If you were to say to 11-year-old Clay that he would one day be a well-known maniac, unbothered, no faced, badass zombie killer, no matter the hierarchy of the zombie, he would just ignore your statement and stare at you and ask you in the nicest, unoffending way possible "Are you okay?" with worry and confusion in his cute little face.But then years later there he is at the frontlines with his Best friends George and Sapnap, grinning maniacally at the approaching hoard of zombies and charging towards them without a care in the world. As he meets the flesh-eating monsters head-on, adrenaline pumping in his veins, he starts slicing and slicing and slicing, surprisingly still clean even with the number of zombies he killed within only a short amount of time. After a long fight, he just stands there in the middle of the bloodbath he had created and his smiley mask just staring coldly at the flesh-eating monsters with cold and hard emerald green eyes. Adrenaline leaving him, and now he feels empty and alone. Again.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Willbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 34
Kudos: 154





	1. Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is my first time writing a story so I do apologize for any mistakes that you would see, especially in grammar since English isn't really my first language. Criticisms and corrections are welcome though (:. Also, this chapter is very dialogue-heavy, I think.
> 
> Btw I do not know how often I will be updating considering there are a lot of things going on at the moment and the fact that I am a very lazy person. But I will do my best to update as soon as possible!
> 
> I do not ship people in real life, only their personas.
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! Love you and take care alwaysss

"No"

"Awwww can I please go? I'll be quick I promise you!"

Tubbo pleads to me with his big doe eyes, making it harder to resist him. But no, it's too dangerous. I cannot risk him going out in the open like that because if something were to ever happen to him I would never forgive myself.

"No"

I repeated, firmly.

"Oh come on Big D don't be a fucking pussy, and just let Tubbo come with me! He's a big man, stop babying him. Besides, you taught him how to fight!"

 _Tommy_ scoffs at me

"And my answer is still a no, get that through your thick skulls," I replied with a glare not even bothering to make a comeback with Tommy's insult just to show how serious I am.

And it clearly did as my answer took both the teenagers aback, clearly not expecting my harsh tone, but soon their surprise was replaced with a glare, telling me that they're not backing down either.

After a minute of the stare-off, I sighed and closed my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose to calm my nerves. "Tommy, Tubbo, you have to understand that I'm doing this to keep you both safe, I can't risk it. And besides what I taught you both were just the basics and were only to be used when you are FORCED to use it not when you want to." I explained while looking at them with a now softer yet still stern expression.

"Clay, we both know that and completely understand your reasons but can't you try and understand us too? We just want to enjoy what's left of the world before it went to shit, we want to experience nature and feel free. I mean sure we're not in a prison but it sometimes just feels like one when you're always surrounded and caged in by these walls, knowing that there's a bigger world out there, more to explore. We know the walls are meant to protect us and all but it's just really overbearing, and it just feels unfair because you get to experience the world more than us since your a runner and a fighter and you sometimes join the people who're in charge of trading. I get worried too but do I stop you? No! And that's because I trust you and your abilities to stay alive and come back home to me, to us-" he pointed to him and Tommy, then continued "Don't you trust me?" He asks looking at me again with his big doe eyes openly expressing his emotion- hurt.

No. No. No. I do trust you-

"Wow Big man you really know how to convince people, even I'm starting to feel sad"

"You seriously had to break the moment?"

"What? I complimented you and that's what you say to me? Well, fuck you then."

Me and Tubbo both chuckle, suddenly the tension that I didn't realize was there slowly disappearing'

On rare occasions I'm really thankful for Tommy's existence, whether he's aware of it or not, he's really good at lightening up the really helpful mood, especially for occassions like these. At least his mouth's useful for something but other than that he's 99% of the time really annoying. I'm not gonna tell him that though, except for the annoying part cause I always tell him that.

"So Big man Dream do you agree?"

Tommy asks snapping me out of my thoughts and then groaning at his nickname. "How many times do I tell you Tommy stop calling me that and just call me Clay!" I said frustrated with this child.

He just grins at me and says "It annoys you so I like it, and don't change the subject" Tommy says reminding me of the reason why this conversation started in the first place.

"Fine" both teenagers lightened up at my response, "But-" they both stopped and groaned. "I'm coming with the both of you" I stated, they were  
about to disagree and complain but the glare that I gave them shut them both up. Finally peace.

"When do you both plan to go out anyways?"

"Uhmmm we were both planning right now after we convince you to allow Tubbo." 

"What? But I'm busy right now!"

"And that's why you don't have to come with us" Tommy snickers while Tubbo giggles. Oh, these two.

I was about to argue with them when I thought of a compromise. "Okay fine I'm not joining you both, but I'll just task John to babysit you two."  
I said. Both of them rejoiced thinking that they can escape their new assigned babysitter just because it isn't me. Well, they're dead wrong. But  
they'll both realize it later anyway.

"Come with me and I'll introduce you both to John"

\-------------------

"Be careful okay?"

I waved at them goodbye as they waved back while shouting 'we will'

I sigh as I turn my back on the closing gate, _please be safe._

As I make my way through the crowd of people, It's only been an hour since Tommy and Tubbo left yet I somehow can't seem to remove the bad feeling in my chest- **no-** I trust Tommy and Tubbo besides, John is with them, He's one of the best fighters here and we're close so I trust him. Maybe this is just me being really overly protective and paranoid, _yeah, that's it._ I said firmly. desperately trying to believe my thoughts or at least convince myself.

"Clay!" I glared at the approaching figure, Sapnap, while he just grinned at me. "How many times do I have to tell you don't call me that, especially if we're in a public place." He just chuckled and ignored my stern tone, somehow used to it and unbothered by it. And that just somehow pissed me off more. 

"Oh come on everybody in this stronghold already knows your name, don't be such a pissbaby" I scoffed, and he even has the galls to feign hurt.

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood to be playful with you Sapnap." said person noticed my current mood and decided to cut his playfulness. Good, I wouldn't want us to get in another argument.

"What's got you all pissy then?" Sapnap asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's nothing."

"Well, that's bullshit." he rolled his eyes. Damn this man.

"..." I didn't answer just stared off in the distance.

We were both currently at the park specifically by the swings, it had always been my favorite place to stay and relax, even though it's not the most private place, with a lot of people still coming here especially kids, I didn't really mind and it somehow helped me relax more, making me forget reality and remember those days when everything was...normal and quite peaceful. Another thing I like about this place is the greenery of it, the fact that I can clearly see the sunset and sunrise, the beauty of those times when I would see the color of the sky turn from this shade of color to another color, It had always fascinated me how the world does that so smoothly, the wind that was sometimes strong and sometimes not, the children's laughter along with the parent's proud and encouraging words to their sons and daughters. With that in mind, I somehow feel my fingers graze an object, _my mother's necklace along with her and father's wedding rings._ With that thought and reminder, my mood seemed to worsen.

_I miss them._

_I miss her._

_And I miss him._

_I-_ "Hey"

I suddenly found myself in a tight embrace with Sapnap. 

"I'm here, I'm here" 

"I- Sapnap, I- I just really, I-*hick*" I gave up speaking as I just grabbed tightly onto his already wet shirt, sobbing and sobbing and sobbing.

"Shhhhh it's okay, it's okay dude I'm here for you"

_I hate that I'm so vulnerable, I hate that I'm letting myself be like this in front of Sapnap, I'm older, I should be the stronger one, I should be the one who would comfort others not the other way around. I hate this. I hate myself. I hate the world. I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself, I ha-_

"Clay, whatever you're thinking right now...I want you to know that you're strong and a very admirable person. And I'm sure as hell you're brother thinks so too. So **don't** ever think about hating yourself. **ever**." I smiled. this guy really knows me too well.

"I know that I always tell you this, but if you're feeling down I'm always here okay? Besides your face is kinda cute when you cry."

_silence._

"Okay maybe I shouldn't have said the last part"

"You are such a weird simp."

"Oh shut up Dream"

Suddenly feeling better than my previous mood, I separate from Sapnap who only complains and says he wants to hug me more I just said 'later' to which he rejoiced. hah, simp.

"Oh, it's already night, let's go maybe they're back from their 'epic adventure' "

I agreed while chuckling with Sapnap's attempt impersonating Tommy. 

We were both talking and laughing to ourselves on our way to the front gate, not noticing the number of people panicking beside us, not hearing moans and groans of the undead, not seeing the looks of pity people gave me on the way. When we reached the front gate I was about to ask Gina, the person in charge of the gates, when I suddenly froze.

There on the ground was John, heavily bleeding, a big chunk of his arm and legs were gone, and he was pale, like really really pale. Sapnap seemed to notice my frozen state as he followed my line of eyes widening as he saw the scene too. 

I can't move.

I can't seem to breathe properly.

I can't take my eyes off of John as he shouts in pain, seeking comfort, for something, anything to relieve him of his pain. When I suddenly noticed a key detail that made my world fall apart.

Tommy and Tubbo weren't there.


	2. "I'm too stubborn to die"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sapnap run from the horde (but not really, it was just mentioned)
> 
> I'm really bad at summaries so that's all I can think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm sorry for making you guys wait long for another chapter. I will not be giving any excuses though.
> 
> But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I was quite sleep-deprived when I wrote it.  
> Don't forget to comment down your thoughts and kudos!

"John, where are they?"

I know that this isn't the time.

I know that I’m an asshole for asking him this question as he lays there feeling pain

I know that I'm supposed to be considerate here.

But I can't help it. I can't lose them both, I wouldn't know what to do.

"Th-there was a h-horde."

No.

"I-I go-got sep-parated from th-them."

No. No.

"I-I'm sorry"

No. No. No.

"I- *cough* *cough*"

I feel Sapnap stiffen as another realization dawns upon him, the others including me as well.

The moans and groans at the gate were getting louder.

The gate is barely keeping them out, the shaking and banging getting harsher.

And John is infected and half dead. We have to kill him. We have to relieve him of the pain. We have to save him from the fate of being those monsters.

"Guys, we have to do something!"

I was too shaken up to do something. So, I just stood there and watch John as blood spills from his mouth and he bleeds and bleeds and bleeds, no matter how disgusted and sad I am at the scene in front of me I can't help but be stuck in place, my breaths getting heavier and faster, the feeling in my gut getting worse, the situation around me being a blur. All I can think about at the moment was what he said-

_Horde. Separated. Sorry._

This shouldn’t have happened, they were supposed to be home right now, smiling, telling me their adventures outside, shouting nonsense at each other, laughing, jumping up and down, unable to hide their excitement. I was supposed to be with them right now. I was supposed to be smiling with them. I was supposed to be laughing with them.

Yeah, this is all just a dream.

Right?

Then why?

Why do I feel empty?

Why do I feel like something’s missing?

Why do I feel like this is reality?

Why?

“Guys run! The gate won’t be able to hold them a- “

The loud sound of a gate opening with moans and groans interrupted the sentence and snapped me out of my thoughts, making me become more aware of the current situation.

They were able to breakthrough.

A loud desperate shout was heard next accompanied by a sickening sound of flesh tearing. I looked down at John, he was still surprisingly alive, and gripped the dagger placed on my belt, I kneeled and whispered to John’s ear

“John Swan, I give you mercy.” (Look, I can’t think of other names okay?)

I raised the dagger with my shaky hands and plunged it into his head without looking at him. Too scared to look at his face, more specifically his expression. So, I looked to the side avoiding looking at it as much as possible as I stood up. Surprisingly, I’m still alive and not a single undead has attacked me yet. I looked up and regretted it immediately as what greeted me was a sight that I’ve seen too many times to count, yet still not used to it.

Blood, too much of it.

I was too engrossed with the scene that I failed to notice three of the undead quickly approaching me until they made a sound. But it was already too late, or it would have been if not for Sapnap who killed them. And suddenly I found myself get pulled by him.

He kept pulling me along the way, shouting words I couldn’t comprehend due to the shouts of people overpowering his voice. He kept pulling and pulling until I found myself running along with him, our pace noticeably increasing as seconds go by, passing by person after person after person until we reached the guards’ duty house. It was just a simple and small 1-floor building, nothing special about it, nothing worth note-taking, but it was made of the strongest materials available. This is where guards go if it’s their shift, this is where the second door to the outside was found.

We quickly made our way inside the building with a few people trailing behind us. We still ran, desperate to get out of the stronghold. We reached a simple door, a door to another gate. I heard complaints behind me as they came to find out that the door was locked, luckily, I remembered that Sapnap oversees the keys to this building today and I was proven right as I saw him holding a few keys. He quickly unlocked the door and went straight to the fence gate, which was also locked. Sapnap then proceeded to unlock the first out of five padlocks of the gate.

He was unlocking the second padlock when I heard moans and groans behind us and I’m sure the people with us heard it as well as they started panicking. I can’t exactly blame them, the undead were close.

“Sapnap, I’ll hold them off for as long as I can so we can all escape here without more people dying.”

I said with command. Knowing Sapnap heard me based on his body tensing for a split second and nodding and so I continued more softly…

“So, hurry up. I don’t plan on dying yet.”

I immediately went back to the previous door without waiting for Sapnap’s response and prepared myself to fight, placing my dagger back on my belt and gripping my axe at my back to prepare myself to use it. Sounds of the undead were getting louder and louder and by that alone, I could tell that they were about 30 or more, they were a lot. I don’t know if I would be able to fight them all or at all, and don’t get me wrong, I’m a good fighter and a lot of people had acknowledged that before, but I haven’t even fought let alone killed a single of the undead before and as much as I portray myself as this confident asshole, I still have this small fear of them, that whenever I encounter them my response is always flight.

But I’m not giving up. This may seem desperate, but I still have hope that Tommy and Tubbo are still alive, no matter how far the odds maybe I’m willing to take it and believe it, even if it’s 1 in 7.5 Trillion, I don’t care, as long as there is no definitive proof, they’re dead, I will choose to believe that they’re alive.

With my newfound hope and determination, I gripped my axe tighter and waited in anticipation, fear, and nervousness suddenly replaced with excitement, I felt adrenaline in my veins. As the first few undead came to my view I started to attack. Swinging my axe and decapitating two undead at a single swing two headless bodies fell unmoving. Three undead started to walk their way towards me snarling with the sight of food to feed their hungry stomach, though their snarls were cut short as I quickly swung my axe two times slicing them into three pieces. This went on for gosh knows how long, the floor getting bloodier, more bodies piling up, the smell of rotten flesh even worse than before, my clothes getting dirtier, and surprisingly I’m not as tired as I expected myself to be. The undead kept coming and coming, I think even more than what I predicted.

What was taking Sapnap so long anyways?

“Dream!”

Well, speaking of that motherfucker.

I killed two more of the undead and ran towards Sapnap.

“What the fuck took you so long?”

Ignoring my question Sapnap looked behind me and I saw his eyes go wide in surprise. He then proceeded to look at me and check for any injuries or bites. He found none.

“How the fuck are you still alive?”

I just grinned at him while he gapes at me, genuinely surprised.

“I told you, I don’t plan on dying yet.”

He was about to make a snarky comment when we heard moans and groans. Coming to a silent agreement we started running towards the now opened fence gate and we went straight to the forest. Away from the destruction, away from the place we used to call home.

-

“How?” I hear Sapnap ask out of the blue. “What do you mean how?” I asked.

“How were you able to kill that many without a single scratch or bite at you?”

“Should I be offended?”

I scoffed. Does he not believe I can’t kill those undead things? Well, maybe I might have shown some sort of fear when I’m near them and would constantly avoid looking at them. Shaking whenever they come really close to me or even make single eye contact. But I’m pretty sure a lot of people also go through those things and it takes time to heal from wounds especially fresh ones, but the world doesn’t wait it keeps moving. I’m just lucky to have overcome it at that time and used the little hope in me, as cliché as that sounds, to fight.

“Dude, I know you’re a fighter and a really good one at that, like really really good that it pisses me off. But you know considering that you still somehow have this fear of them…”

He trailed off. Afraid to further go on and trigger something. I just smiled and said,

“Maybe because I’m too stubborn to die.”

I heard Sapnap chuckle beside me in response to my answer. Then we fell in comfortable silence after that.

It’s been about half an hour after we escaped from the stronghold, me and Sapnap managed to lose the undead who were right by our tail, thankfully. Though I noticed something weird while running away from the walking corpses, one of them was **running**. Which was highly unusual as the undead can’t run, they don’t have enough strength to do that, Sapnap noticed that too. Though eventually we just decided to kill it since it was the only one who was running and the closest to us. We managed to kill it without any struggle, so that’s good. Though it bothered me for a while, I decided to just push at the back of my mind at the moment since that isn’t really my number one worry.

“Dream were close.”

I just nodded in reply, fatigue catching up to me quickly at the thought laying down somewhere. We ran for almost 30 minutes and walked the rest of the way to the supposed meeting place, and not to mention I fought a lot of those rotting bodies for a quite a while for the first time, so it’s understandable that I would be quite tired. Though I wouldn’t say the same for Sapnap, he still has a lot of energy. Gosh, I need to increase my stamina more.

“Dream! Sapnap!”

A British voice called out to both of us causing us to look at the caller, it was George.

Relief came over me as I ran to the older yet shorter guy and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I was quite worried about George not being with us during me and Sapnap’s walk, though I didn’t show it that much. He hugged me back by the waist.

“Yo, don’t forget about me.”

Me and George just smiled before letting Sapnap join us in our hug. The feeling of emptiness temporarily gone.

-

“You guys got me worried!”

“Awww did little Georgie miss us?”

“Oh shut up Sapnap.”

“Oh, you didn’t deny it George~”

“Yeah Georgie didn’t deny it~”

“Okay I take it back, I was not worried at all.”

“Pft yeah right we believe you, right Dreamy?”

“Yeah, yeah”

We continued our Bicker until we reached our destination. I looked around to scan the area studying our temporary stronghold. It wasn’t much, just 2 cabins big enough to fit at least 10 people each. The cabin’s materials aren’t the strongest, it wouldn’t be able to withstand a hoard of zombies trying to destroy it. It isn’t the most comfortable either well just looking from the outside, the cabin looks like to have been abandoned and uncleaned for a long time, not sure why though as I would have expected it to be at least a little clean since this is one of the temporary strongholds in case of an attack on the stronghold, but then we didn’t really expect for a horde to break through our gate, it isn’t really possible with their thin figure and weak strength that can’t break a stick (the exception being when they are feasting). Our gate isn’t even that weak, it’s the opposite of it. Our gate is one of the strongest gates of the existing strongholds. So, with that in mind that brought a question in my head.

“How were they able to break through?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was actually planning to make it longer but then I decided 'Nah' ahahahaha I'm sorry guys. Again if you have any criticisms or thoughts then comment down below! I would really appreciate that <3.
> 
> Oh btw if you have any suggestions and scenarios that you would like to see please tell me, I would really appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you, guys. And remember to take care always <3 Love you.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is. Please give me your thoughts on this chapter. I didn't really bother to proofread this so there might be a lot of mistakes that you will see.
> 
> Anyways don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked the first chapter. Stay safe and be healthy! I love you guys! <3


End file.
